tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Arondil Mothril
is an Altmer prince, born a commoner in Skywatch, husband to the Princess Dhaunayna and heir to King Yanniss Mothril. During the time of the Stormcrown Rebellion, Arondil was the first to successfully rebel and retake a city from the Empire. Due to his leadership, he was sought out by Yanniss and offered the hand of his daughter in exchange for his support. Early Life Born to a relatively poor family in Skywatch, Arondil has had to deal with numerous hardships. His father joined the Aldmeri Dominion in order to provide for his family and fought in both Great Wars. Arondil himself was join to enlist, but his mother fell ill and he stayed home to watch over her. He was lucky to do so, because after the Dominion loss the 2nd Great War, Augustus Mede ordered the deaths of anyone affiliated with the Thalmor, which included his soldier father. Now fatherless, Arondil continued to take care of his mother, but in 4E 212 she died from the illness. Arondil was left alone and he joined the town guard of Skywatch to try to keep his mind off his own losses by helping others. He grew increasingly angry with the Empire and the Emperor until it culminated in him secretly starting a rebel group inside Skywatch with like-minded Altmer. RPs Character Form *Class: Mage *Skills: Master Destruction, Expert Alteration/Conjuration, Adept Illusion/Restoration/Speech *Spells: Lightning Storm, Wall of Storms, Ebonyflesh, Conjure Storm Atronach, Frenzy, Grand Healing, Telekinesis, Conjure Dremora Lord *Powers: Highborn *Equipment: Blue Robes (Before joining Yanniss), Regal White Robes (After joining Yanniss). Return of the Septim Dynasty IV Arondil and his band of rebels in Skywatch orchestrated a plan to liberate the city from the Empire. After careful planning they carried out their plan during one night and managed to capture the palace, having received help from the inside. They captured the Imperial Mayor of the city and locked him away in the dungeons, declaring Skywatch free from the Empire. Arondil didn't want to be put in charge of the city so he was forced to decide on someone to rule. He was lowborn, so he was heavily tempted to place someone of low birth in charge, but the city's remaining nobles would surely oppose him. So the rebels decided to place a noble that had their interests in mind, as well as some familial connection to the former royal family, in charge. They rested after taking Skywatch. Their first city to have taken over. Now the empire would know that they mean business. Arondil gathered his rebel officers in the palace. He cheered alongside them and said that the Emperor would be pissing in his silk-laced knickers that night. One of the officers pointed out that it would only get harder from there. The second one said to leave those worries for the future and suggested that now was the time to drink and celebrate. The officer raised a glass of strong wine to his lips. Arondil kept to his thoughts, thinking that the Empire would fall and the Tyrant would die. Sometime later, Arondil was awoken abruptly by one of his soldiers. He said that a courier had come to see him. The Altmer asked it was it from the Empire. The soldier said that it was apparently from Firsthold, they had rebelled against the Empire. Arondil walked out to the courier and took the note. He read it, it was from Marquess Yanniss Mothril of Firsthold, and he asked that he come to Firsthold so that the two could discuss an alliance. Arondil was surprised, he had not expected that the former Marquess of Firsthold would want to ally with him. He placed one of his two Commanders in charge of the rebel force, that was slowly taking the land surrounding the city, and departed for Firsthold with a small escort. Arondil arrived in the city and went to the palace. The guards asked him to identify himself, after he did they let him through and told him that Yanniss to waiting for him in the palace. He was escorted to the throne room where he greeted Yanniss, saying it was an honor to meet him. The royal asked the rebel to call him Marquess, if he'd give him the satisfaction. He had reclaimed the throne that used to belong to his family since back in the 3rd Era, before the Thalmor took over. But that wasn't what he was there to talk about. He assumed that Arondil had read his letter. The mage humored him, calling him Marquess, asked him to explain the alliance that they were there to discuss. Yanniss explained that he admired the rebel for what he had accomplished. He was only a commoner, but he had raised a militia and taken Skywatch from the Empire and because of him the Marquess was able to take Firsthold. He noted that Arondil was a good leader, but he was not experienced in ruling. The noble lineages would never accept a commoner as their Marquess. He said that that is where he came in. He had a way to make Arondil a noble so that he could rule with legitimacy. Arondil mentioned that this had been troubling him for a while now. He was afraid of the other nobles trying to use the fact he was a commoner to turn people against him. He thanked Yanniss for the offer and asked how he would do this. The Marquess explained that all he had to do was marry into a noble family, and he just so happened to have a single daughter. He revealed that his intention was for Arondil to marry his daughter and join the Mothril Lineage. The mage asked if his daughter knew of his plan, which the Marquess said that she'd do what was best for their lineage. He mentioned, however, that there was one condition to his offer. Arondil asked what it was. Yanniss said that he'd rule the Summerset Isles before him and would make Arondil his heir. He would take that time to teach the commoner everything there was to ruling, just as his parents taught him when he was growind up. So when the mage took the throne, he'd be ready. Arondil reluctantly accepted, it felt a little like he was being used by the Marquess in order to obtain the Crystal Throne, but what he offered was invaluable to him. If he was not a nobleman the chances of him being able to rule were next to zero. Yanniss was pleased. He said that they would accomplish much together, with the mage's leadership and inspiration and the Marquess' knowledge and connections, they could win against the Empire. He also mentioned that he sent a letter to Daric Lariat asking aid to help take the island of Alinor. Yanniss stood up and walked to the nearest window. He told the rebel to make himself at home and said that the wedding would be held in a week. Arondil thanked him for his hospitality and asked a servant to direct him to the guest rooms. He slept, dreaming of a Summerset Isles free from the tyranny of the Empire. Category:Characters Category:Altmer Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Mages